


seiðmaðr

by Kt_fairy



Series: Ragnarokkr [2]
Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Seiðr, Spooky, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand alone - takes place during Pound of Flesh. Don't need to have read Pound of Flesh to understand it, but i encourage you to read it :P . Part of Ragnarokkr series</p>
            </blockquote>





	seiðmaðr

Loki had bought Sigyn to Asgard just as the Stone Spirits of Svartlheim had attacked some Dwarfish outposts.

 The day of their betrothal ceremony Odin had recieved news that diplomacy had failed, war had broken out on the far away real. After lengthy talks with ministers, Loki had been requested to perform _seið_ at the next full-moon to see what Asgardian involvement would cause.

 Loki had no choice but to comply. His face was stoic in its obedience for days until he appeared at the end of Sigyn’s bed one night contorted with rage. She tried to soothe him as he ranted with wild eyes about how Odin always took advantage of him, how he was little better than a servant, how Thor would never be ordered to do something so embaressing. He had fallen asleep in her lap muttering about how he would make them see him as more one day.

 

 Asgard had been working itself up into a gossiping frenzy as the full-moon approached; Sigyn would see her to-be husband as _ergi*_ and they waited with baited breath for her reaction to such emasculation.

 Sigyn had pushed her way though the noisy crowd to stand next to Thor at the doors to the open roofed chamber where _seið_ was performed. The Thunder god shifted uneasily as he cleared this throat to speak to her. “Sigyn, despite his appearance my brother is not…”

  “I know Thor; I can see how pure powerful his power is.” Thor had glanced down at her then, brow furrowed in confusion for a second before he looked up as hum of chatter turned to muttering as Loki appeared from the crowd.

 A band of furs sat on Loki’s head, gold disks engraved with each rune hung from it onto his brow with delicate gold chains hanging down to rest on his chest, framing his angular face and reflecting onto his pale skin. The immaculate red robes* fell straight and swayed beautifully as he walked; the voluminous sleeves covered his hands that were gripping a beautiful polished wood distaff to his body. His dark eyes flicked up to look at Thor before slipping over to Sigyn. A brilliant pink began to form along the sharp edge of his cheekbones as, for the first and last time, Loki blushed.

  Thor heaved open the heavy doors and stood aside as Loki strode past quietly before turning to Sigyn, “Someone must stand watch while…incase anything goes wrong or he speaks.”

 Sigyn glanced into the moon lit chamber, watching Loki make his way up to the raised platform in the centre of the room before she placed a hand on Thor’s gigantic bicep. “I will go in with him. I am to be his wife.” Thor looked so relieved she nearly laughed out loud.

 Loki had already mounted the platform, eyes closed and swathed in the moonlight, holding the distaff out infront of him as Thor pulled the doors closed on the chatter of the hall and a weighty silence enveloped the two in the room.

“Try not to fidget, Thor.” Loki said coolly as he began to sway in a circular motion, rubbing his palms against the distaff so it spun between his hands as murmuring sound beginning to hum through the room.

 Loki’s lips started to move as the murmur turned into a chant, the heavy robes rippling as he swayed beneath it. The chanting suddenly turned into an otherworldly shriek, Loki seemingly unaware of the terrifying noise as his face remained beautifully serene. He began to raise his arms higher, the swaying becoming more violent as he turned his face up to the dark sky so his pale skin shone in the moonlight. He looked so young, body enveloped in fabric and skin so flawless, brow furrowed delicately in concentraition.

 Loki’s eyes snapped open and he remained still, body rigid.

 It was then that a brush of static made goose-bumps spread all over her body. Sigyn gripped onto the stonework behind her in vague terror as she felt violated by the eletricity that seemed to press in on her to the point where it was painful. The feeling circled her for a while before dipping in intensity, becoming almost an apologetic caress.

  Sigyn had seen her grandfather possess his oracles, seen mortals root around in the carcases of animals and panic about birds; but nothing like this had ever happened.

_There is such life in you. There is such love in you. There is such desire in you._

The voice came from Loki but he was still frozen as if he had been turned to stone, wide eyes dark wells to the inner movements of the universe.

  The atmosphere thrummed against Sigyn like a loud heartbeat, the power of whatever it was greater than anything Sigyn had been near and she had a powerful pedigree.

The voice began whispering questions to her as half formed thoughts in her head, _“Who is your fathers’ father?”_ Apollo, Zeus’ son. _“Who is your mother?”_ Crataeis*. _“Ahh yes, we knew her mother.”_ _“Do you fear what you see before you Olympian?” “We know your grandmothers’ mother well. Gaia, dear Gaia.” “This one is Haliae*.” “Do you reject what is ours?” “Does it disgust you?” “She is not like the Asgardian.” “He does not trust us.” “He is shamed by what is ours.” “They imprisoned…” “They disregarded….” “They cause what is ours pain.”_ I know, I have seen what they ask of Loki. He told me of his children. _“We will ruin them.”_

The silence in her head was sudden as the voice rang out in the dark again.

_**You will help him for us.** _

Then it was still.

  Loki began to sway slightly although he was still paralysed. Sigyn slowly moved from the place by the door to stand just infront of the platform, jumping out of her skin as Loki dropped the distaff and it clattered angrily onto the floor. He remained staring forward, unblinking, lips quivering as he repeated rapid, silent words as his body became loose.

* * *

Asgard snapped back into place around Loki with the sharp pain of his knees hitting the hard stone floor.

 He closed his eyes tightly for a while, willing down the need to be sick caused by the tensing of his body for so long. Loki let out a breath as the feeling subsided and he moved to pull the hot band of furs from his head as he forced his eyes open to check on Thor. His brother’s laboured breaths would usually have met him by now.

  He froze as he met Sigyn’s cool, silvery gaze; a world away from what usually greeted him. No sweat beaded on her brow, not a hair was out of place, no ashen tone had come over her. Of course Sigyn would offer to take Thor’s place, she would be his wife and felt it her duty to be a part of everything he did. Thor would leap at the chance to be relived of this duty; The Runes did not take kindly to his presence. Thor had always been subjected to more agony than he admitted; Loki had never let on that he was in no pain during this, despite appearances, as the look of quiet awe on his brother’s face always satisfied him.

  The Runes had left Sigyn alone either because she was a woman, or because they knew who she was to him or… “How do they know who Gaia is?” Relief, pure relief filled him. She was unbothered by this, by him, what he was forced to do. " _Well,_ " a voice sighed in Loki's head,  _"of course! Her own manliest of men grandfather is a prophecy god."_

“Gaia?”

“She created Midgard and that field of stars.”

“The Runes were what existed before there was anything, they are the Chaos. Those who created were created by them in turn…” Something crossed her face that was somewhere between confusion and relief.

“Gaia is my grandmothers’ mother.” Sigyn explained.

“Ah…” Loki pulled the head-dress from his head, disentangling the gold chains from his hair, and gingerly got to his feet where he stilled a moment to regain his balance. “Where you suitably sickened buy my vulgar display of femininity?”

 Sigyn cocked an eyebrow, smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Oh yes, how shameful it is to play the role of a woman! It could only be worse if you were a woman. I would run you through if I had a sword.”

 Loki pressed his lips together to hold in a laugh as he held a hand out to her. “My legs are not quite right yet, help an old woman down these steps.”

  Sigyn grinned as she went to him, slipping a strong arm around his waist to steady him down the steps and across the room. “Ready to face Asgard?” Sigyn said gently as they approached the doors, hand on his rib cage squeezing him affectionately as he banged on the door.

 “Oh yes.” He straightened, but Sigyn’s hand remained where it was as golden candle-light flooded over them. “I have things to do, namely marrying you and then going about finding you that sword.” Sigyn held Loki’s gaze in silent shock as Thor gave the doors one last shove to swing open.

* * *

 Odin had witnessed many seið over his long life. He had seen everything from blood to blank horrified expressions, to gabbling madness. One had even died. Never had he seen the seiðr emerge from the chamber giggling. In this case Sigyn was barely containing a cackle as Loki tried very hard to retain his regal chuckle.

  The assembled councillors were stunned, Thor looked relieved (he always worried for Loki in realms where his brute strength would be of no help) while the gaping crowds were shocked. The Mighty Thor, Thunder god and wielder of Mjolnir, always emerged from this chamber looking as if he was about to die. This Nymph, this walking womb, this silly nature spirit had withstood with a giggle what had laid many mighty warriors and skilled seiðr low. 

  Ignorance of who her grandfather was stemmed more from gossip and vile-jokes than mis-information. They have never taken Loki seriously and until this point Asgard was not going to take his wife-to-be seriously.

 The pair realised Odin was in attendance and restrained themselves, Sigyn bowing her head to Odin as Loki handed his head-dress to an attendant. “The Dwarves are not so idiotic that they would consider waging a war on Stone. The Stone Ettins are making trouble on behalf of Asgard. For the prince the Dwarves wronged. They only seek our approval. Giving it to them will make the Dwarves fight harder, but the war will be shorter- not giving it to them will prolong the war by only a few rotations of the stars until they both get bored.” The words were pointed. I leave the choice of action to you, Allfather."

 Odin rubbed his remaining eye, he knew he would live to regret that decision to let Brokkr have his payment at the time, but he had allowed it anyway to try and  keep the peace. It was his fatal flaw. It pained him to learn causing his son such pain had only caused a different war to break out. He had made the purpose of his rule to give the realms security and peace, but it seemed they had made it thier purpose to foil him at every turn. The Runes never spoke clearly to him, only Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> * Norse insult denoting effeminacy.  
> *There is no proof that seið had any ceremonial robes,although it is believed they held a staff or distaff of some kind. The word seiðr is related to the Old High German & Old English words for 'bow' or 'cord'. I chose red for the robes because it was a holy colour for Ancient Greeks and Romans (end of nerd out).  
> *A Greek goddess who personifies dangers at sea.  
> *Nymphs of the Coast


End file.
